When I Come Around
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Fluffy moment between Harry and Draco. Title inspired by 'When I Come Around' by Green Day, and the fic actually features the song, but not heavily. Rated T, as always.


**So as it's September, and that means I've been listening to a lot of Green Day. One of my favorite songs by them is 'When I Come Around' and this song features it, but it doesn't really have much significance to the story, I just like the song. I mean, I'm sure you could find a meaning, and if you do let me know, because I love things like that**

 **Anyway, prompts this week were:  
-(word) hairbrush**  
 **-(word) repeat**  
 **-(dialogue) "Because you're mental, that's why!"**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I heard you crying loud. All the way across town. You've been searching for that someone, and it's me out on the prowl as you sit around feeling sorry for yourself…"

 _Is that…? It is!_ Harry thought as he began to walk a bit faster in the direction of the voice.

"Well, don't get lonely now, and dry your whining eyes. I'm just roaming for the moment, sleazin' my backyard so don't get so uptight, you been thinking about ditching me. No time to search the world around, 'cause you know where I'll be found...When I come around."

By this point, Harry had entered the room of his beloved boyfriend to see said boyfriend dancing around in nothing but a pair of tight black jeans, using a hairbrush as a microphone as he sang Green Day's _When I Come Around_.

"I heard it all before, so don't knock down my door. I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser to try and slag me down because I know you're right. So go do what you like; make sure you do it wise. You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing was ever there. You can't go forcing something if it's just not right."

Hot damn, Draco was gorgeously sexy in those jeans, and the fact that he was wearing no shirt made it even better. His hair was slightly damp, so it was obvious that he had just taken a shower. His eyes were closed, and he was absorbed in the song.

 _Well_ , Harry thought, _It is a pretty awesome song._

"No time to search the world around, 'cause you know where I'll be found… when I come around. No time to search the world around, 'cause you know where I'll be found… when I come around; when I come around; when I come around; when I come around…"

The song ended and Draco scrambled for the source of the song, which was his wand, and put the song on repeat. He set down the hairbrush and stood in front of the mirror and began to apply eyeliner. This time, he only hummed along to the song.

Harry smirked and leaned against the door-frame, his arms crossed, waiting for Draco to notice him.

"Holy shit!" Draco exclaimed when he noticed Harry. He scrambled for his shirt and slipped it on, but only bothered to button it up halfway.

"Hi, baby," Harry grinned. "I didn't know you were into Green Day."

Draco shrugged, "They're alright. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi," Harry's grin turned into a beam as he gave a small wave. "Hi."

Draco just stared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"Because you're bloody mental, that's why!" Draco paused, "But hi. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you. I didn't realize that when I signed up for all of the classes I wouldn't have with you at the beginning of the year, I would actually want to spend all of my time with you at the end of the year."

"Mmmm yeah," Harry said, stepping up to Draco and wrapping his arms around his neck and planting a small kiss on Draco's nose, "We've come a long way."

"We've got quite a ways to go," Draco whispered, "I mean, if you want to."

"I do," Harry breathed, pulling Draco further into his embrace, "Which reminds me. I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Um… I was wondering… if maybe after we graduate… if you would like to- like to-" Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me," he rushed.

"Harry I would love to!" Draco gushed, blushing a little because Malfoy's don't gush.

Harry beamed as he grabbed Draco's face with his hands, squishing his face a little, and gave him a long, happy kiss, which Draco happily returned.

"I love you, Draco."

"Mmmm, I love you too," Draco hummed, and the two lovebirds spent the rest of the night with each other, excited for their future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, because those are very helpful, and believe it or not, I actually pay attention to what you have to say.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **hugs and butterfly kisses**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
